date_a_live_fanfictfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
“I’m a human like the other why must I have this role” - Shōryu to Kotori Itsuka Shōryu (竜者 Shō Ryu) is one of the main Character in Date a Live:Keeper of Spirit. He is a Spirit-Guardian Summary Shōryu worked for DEM (Deux Ex Machina Industry). When he discovers the truth behind DEM. He learns Isaac cruelty when He saw Tohka’s torture and her Inversion. He intentionally quits the Industry.He was targeted by DEM during the Tramway incident. He escapes for his life.During his escape,He meet the Spirit Sealer: Shido He makes contact with him and think about to defect to an organization that could save the Spirit. He seeks refuge in the Underground and find out DEM abandoned and inoperative base. He uses it for his own good. He trains for month and day and assemble his hardware and give the birth of an Elite: Spectre. After weeks of patrolling over Tengu City. Ratatoskr gets interest on the Elite. Spectre joins Ratatoskr rank after being intercept by Fraxinus ship. He met face to face the Crew of Fraxinus. It marks the new journeys has begin for Spectre. Spectre interests much in Spirit. He allies with them and protect them from both enemy’s threat. He makes research on the Archangel of Sephira’s tree with Reine. Both confirms all spirit have their own Inversion.Determined, He is ready for the move. During one of the Night. Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai discover the reason why he is so late the night. He was watching AST and DEM activity. Both girls tells him they will be safe. However Spectre is cautious. He will takes detail of every enemy move. After realising there suppose to be a festival the next day evening so he invites them to come since he will go.But the Evening of his date, all goes wrong. He were ambushed and captured as hostage. The Yamai realizes soon Spectre’s absence. They were contacted by Kotori Itsuka about Spectre disappearance.Tohka and the Twin were sent to his rescue. When they arrives. They learn the bad new. DEM has shot him with a Qliphra’s crystal that contained the Keeper. Isaac has torture him and exposing him hardly in the negative emotion.Isaac awakes the Keeper. it’s the first time Spectre becomes so. He will lately return back as Keeper due to AST tenacity and the Yamai summons him. After discover of capable to transform into Keeper by his own.He is targeted quickly by AST and DEM. During his disappearance. The Spirits and the other decide to seal his power for diminishing threat from the enemy.He returns to the Earth but heavily surrounded and teleport off somewhere. Tohka and the other manage to regain his side. To do so,Reine plan having an outgoing date one by one and They gives him name of Shōryu. During the Tohka’s date event. Shōryu met a blonde girl. She was familiar. She wears a white sailor uniform. But short enough He knows she is a Spirit like the other and her name was Mayuri. He learns that Mayuri is origins from human unlikely Mayuri who were born from Spirit Mana. He takes her in so she could help Ratatoskr and Spirit. But thing started to change when He learns Mayuri was manipulated by DEM and makes her turn into her Inverse. He convinces her to gain her original memory in order to return Mayuri in her normal state. Shōryu has foresee that Mayuri’s inversion is just the beginning of the end.During on his patrol over Okinawa. His ship was shot down and crashed. He survives despise those Desperate Bandersnatch trying killing him.He were rescued. He realizes Isaac has get thing way too far. DEM was targeting the Ratatoskr Facility. He plans for days nightless to raid on DEM.His plan is getting more easier when he met Hina the Water Spirit.With help of Hina and Yoshinon, Shoryu prevents a destruction of the decoy facility. After a brief of battle against DEM. Ellen and Artemis themself challenge him to duel. This will outgoing for a victory for Spirit and himself. When Isaac told him. He was the Spirit-Guardian earlier,He wasn't surprise.Isaac lies to the other in order to deceive the other spirt and Fraxinus.He told that He almost burn Okinawa when the Spirit-Guardian appears and having intention to kill them. Mental unstable,He was denying that he has intention to kill Spirit. The Spirits and Shido themself are between the gap of unknown who is telling the truth and who is telling the lie. When Kotori and Mana arrives,it was too late.His emotion is already too unstable, he has inversed shortly after being mental unstable by Isaac's lie. When The Keeper returns back as Shōryu.He was on the edge of dying due to Spirit’s accidental's overpowered Mana burn. Date A Live:Paradox Shift *in Construction* Apperance Combat Mode In his Combat Suit. He surpasses DEM and AST Mecha Tech suit. He wears a black helmet. He has 2 Arm device that connect on his arm. He uses mostly to call code or Interference Communicat network. He also uses to display Status any sort of Tech device.He is also banded of a large band of Pocket which contain his Ammo for his Handguns. On his leg he has the pocket for his Handguns. On his back cloaks his bow and his spear shrunk into a little stick. Normal When he is in Fraxinus or normal. He usually wears a Squared blue and black blouse with a Black T-shirt with a Symbol.He wears decent dark pants.He always have his gear on him just in case of emergency. But he didn’t wears his handgun on him. He will be more of attach 2 bags on his leg. one contains the Shield and the other one is the device to trigger for his Combat mode. When he is Keeper he is much different (See Keeper) Power Skills and Weapons Shoyu is a genius of Tech Weapon and Melee Weapon.During the debut of the Story. Accord to Kotori,He is a sharp shooter.but lately on story, He uses also a Gravity Lighning Bow and a spear.Accord to AST,none of her wizard or soldier would want to confront him. DEM has only Artemis and Ellen would dare to challenge him. Handguns:MRK-G6. Deployable semi-automatic handguns. it appears it cans attach the 2 handguns to form into a Sniper Rifle or an Assault Rifle. Accord to Reine’s analyze,none weapon is better than his. It can shoots energy bullet to pierce the shield.Shoryu uses his handguns the first encounter against AST.Several of AST force were force to retreat. Bow: Kreema Ahm. Powerful bow.When shot,it makes anti-gravity. If an enemy is on the air.They are stuck on the ground while the Bow's Lightning Tornado is still on.Kreema Ahm makes the first appearance while Shoryu caught Natsumi's Hide and Seek.Accord to Reine, Shoryu has this bow not to kill but stuck enemy in a desperate situation while allies or himself can escape easily.and also He used to Wall run while the Anti-gravity is on Spear:Lightning Spirit. Since most of AST or DEM are using Sword,to encounter easily against DEM and AST Sword. Shoryu creates his Spear on the lab. Accord to Tohka,Shoryu is an expert of using Lightning element.When She first training with him. Her Sandalphon get shocked by his spear. Personality Notice Vulnerablity According to the some Characters,Shoryu is resistance to all kind of thing but this is proven wrong after Some realizes it's wrong.